Drunk
by Novirp13
Summary: Teachers really need to supervise their students gathering one of these days. 'Teenager' never considered themselves as an 'adult', after all/ (Or, an irresponsible student poured alcohol to a certain someone for shit and giggle)


**DRUNK**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

**.**

**Genre(s): **Fluff/Hurt/Comfort

**.**

**Warning(s): Typo** is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly **OOC**. **NO BETA,** so beware of grammar mistakes

.

**Summary: **Teachers really need to supervise their students gathering one of these days. 'Teenager' never considered themselves as an 'adult', after all

(Or, an irresponsible student poured alcohol to a certain someone for shit and giggle)

.

.

* * *

**Here's the link for this fanfic's cover: **novirp13 dot tumblr dot com /post/189690037924/a-cover-picture-for-my-one-shot-fanfic-drunk

* * *

**HONEST**

**(Maybe, too honest)**

"Sonoko!" Ran exclaimed exasperatedly, "stop recording and help me!"

"No way!" the rich girl responded, watching the scenery unfolding in front of her eyes via camera's phone, manic grin bloomed on her milky face. Whistling and cat-calling were thrown here and there, the waitresses of the traditional diner joined in as well. Ran was pretty sure she was smoking in embarrassment right now, "this is a good blackmail material here. There's no way I'm going to miss it. Who would've thunk Shinichi is a clingy drinker?"

Yes. As she was saying that, Kudo Shinichi is very clingy right now. He draped his lean body over Ran like a big cat and resting half of his face on the crook of her neck. Someone had spiked his drink with alcohol, the smell of sake in his breath was prominent with how close they were. Ran could guess this was everyone's doing though, instead of a single perpetrator. If that wicked grin and secretive giggle wasn't an obvious indicator. So, much to her chagrin, she couldn't enact an act of revenge for this 'humiliation'.

"Besides, don't tell me you didn't enjoy this," Sonoko continued, accusing finger was pointed to the cooing and purring (?) Shinichi. He was mumbling about how he missed Ran, he didn't want to transform back (what was that supposed to mean?) and wanted to keep staying by her side forever and ever_, you smell so—hic—so nice, Ran. Let me sleep with you to—hic—tonight _(that one sentence caused an uproar once more), "you're the leader of a karate club. That wimp is nothing to you. If you really want to get him off, a punch under a jaw is a good way to go. Why don't you do it?"

Ran stammered, her free hands flailing in denials. But it was clear to everyone around that Sonoko was right. Mostly right. She was mortified at the sudden display of affection; Shinichi was known of his aversion towards mushy stuff, after all. Yet at the same time enjoying this. Because it has been a long time since she could bask within her childhood friend's warmth. Not literally. Just his presence was enough. He was so busy with his…_secret_ case for the past months, he couldn't even take a break for a small visit nor for schoolwork anymore. This school trip was his only saving grace, as even the case couldn't stop him from having fun and making new memories with his classmates.

"Hey, Ran. Let me—hic—kiss you, please?" he slurred, glassy orbs gazing at her with longing and…is that desire? "those stupid _jerk_s from Tropical Island stop me from—hic—from confessing to you. And I've prepared a—hic—a romantic dinner and everything too!"

…what?

"So, let's kiss then!" Shinichi proclaimed with (misplaced) excitement. Her friends—after that word sink into their mind—scrambled for their own phone to record the next scene that may be happening in the next second, "we don't have anyone to intrude us anymore, we can continue our 'date' in peace!"

WHAT?!

Ran did miss him. And Shinichi said he also missed her.

_But that doesn't mean he is allowed to get carried away just because of a sip of alcohol!_ Ran screamed internally as she, true to Sonoko's word, gave him a good uppercut. Causing his whole body to fly to the opposite room within a flash. Her eyes were spinning and her face was as red as a boiled crab. _Stupid Shinichi! Know your boundary!_

* * *

**TSUNDERE**

**(A smooth flirt when he's drunk. A bumbling idiot when he's sober)**

"Ya really ar' beautiful, Kazuha."

Someone spat their drink. While the girl herself choke on her food.

It was dinner, right after they finished their first day of a school trip. Hattori Heiji leaned on the low table, one hand holding up his flushed cheek delicately. His eyes were half-open, a small smile graced his exotic complexion. Somehow, her childhood friend seems more handsome at that split second and Kazuha's cheeks heated up in an instant, "wha-wha-_wha-what ar' you talking about, Heiji_—"

"That ya're beautiful?" he blinked innocently, cocking his head to the side and staring at her from beneath the bangs. Amidst the cacophony of whispering students, a couple of her classmates pulled out their phones from their pockets and started taking pictures. Some even recorded the interaction. Whether it was for the free drama or for the hidden suave that was buried within Heiji's crash and boldness, she wasn't sure. Maybe a bit of both, as the girls focused their lens more on the detective of the West instead of a whole, while the boys did the exact opposite. Heiji grinned softly. Almost seductively. That small gesture made his jawline even more prominent and Kazuha fought her blush from resurfacing, "I pity those who did not see yo'r charm from miles away. But then again, they don' have eyes as sharp as mine."

She sputtered once more. Half flattered, half disbelief. Okay. Now, he just complimented himself. What the heck? Was this just a ploy to embarrass her up or—

"Oi, someone poured 'im alcohol instead of a juice!" their class representation chimed in, taking a whiff of a drink Heiji just consumed. Everyone started looking at each other in accusation. A particular boy, away from the commotion of the gathering, was whistling a bit too loudly while looking at anywhere but them. Clearly, he was the true culprit of this mess and Kazuha promised to herself that she'll kick him in between his legs for this scenery he involuntarily caused.

Although before that, Kazuha shook her head in disappointment. Trust her classmate to sneak in an alcohol from who-knows-where without the teachers knowing. And trust Heiji to get wasted in the middle of the school trip albeit not on his own accord. She straightened and hauled his childhood friend up from the tatami by the armpit, intended to pull him away from the giggling classmates. Yup, definitely drunk. He couldn't stay on his feet, swaying like a leaf in autumn, even though his expression was calmer than ever. Something she believed will never happen yet was proved otherwise, "let just put ya into bed, alrig'?"

Heiji let out a breathy chuckle at that, blowing air right on her nape, it made Kazuha shiver, "lady. I don' think we should step inta the _dange' zone_ immediately. Why don' we start by becomin' a couple first? Such a beauty, don't want any scoundrel to snatch ya up."

"_S-S-S-Shuddup, Heiji! Stop bein' so gentlemanly!_"

* * *

**LIAR**

**(Through and through)**

A bang reverberated throughout the excited chatter of the students. So loud, they jolted on their seats and their attention immediately went to the source of the voice.

There, they saw Kaito. With his head down and fingers gripping onto the handle of the glass tight enough, his skin turned white. The black locks covered half of his face, the only thing they could gaze was the slightly ajar lips. Saguru breathed out an exasperated sigh, thinking that the thief (?) was being a dramatic kid as usual. However, Aoko's worried shout of 'Kaito?!' slapped that notion away and he swiveled his head back to the other side of the table. Staring in disbelief when Saguru saw him…crying?

Yes. No matter how surreal it looked, Kaito was crying. Tears after tears dropped from the open eyelids, staining his white cheek with the salty water. The usually happy, childish, full of mischief blue-purple orbs of his were now blank. Unseeing. _Dead._ It was such a jarring transition that every single one of his classmates was shock into silence.

"Sometimes…" Kaito spoke, his voice hoarse, "I feel like my father cast a curse on me."

Aoko gasped. Even Saguru's breath hitched at that. It wasn't a secret how he adored his late parent. He becomes a magician to followed Toichi's step, after all. There may be longing and sadness seeping from beneath his cheery tone whenever he spoke about him. Yet the admiration he held towards Toichi's previous works was evident. Kaito was and _is_ his number one fans forever and ever. Then hearing that sentence, not to mention bringing up speculation of his father dooming him for life with bitterness and almost hate, was like pouring a bucket full of ice to everyone present.

Dreadful. _Chilling._ Saguru had an urge to check If this was his real nemesis slash friend or an impostor.

Kaito didn't realize his word affected his friends that much, he just kept on talking, "honestly. Who in the _fuck_" (_holy—he cursed! That self-proclaimed gentleman Kaito just cursed—_), "taught their child how to hide your emotion before you even know the concept of emotion itself? How you should smile when you're sad? How you should mask everything with a grin even though it hurt. _So. Much? _I was like_ fucking_ five, for _fuck _sake."

Kaito took another sip of his drink, slamming it back to the surface and continued.

"You know, Hakuba," he said, absentmindedly called for the Detective of Britain's name. That single word snapped him out of the stupor of seeing Kaito's (new? _True?_) face, that he was now back at gazing right through those _glassy, blank, dead_ eyes. It was unsettling. The tears also didn't help the matter, "when you say I should stop playing around and take things seriously? You're right. But at the same time not."

"How can I play around when the only emotion I know is 'to smile'?" he clenched the handle of the glass with enough strength, it borderline painful. Another force and that thing will break, "Was I having fun? Did I plaster a smile because it was just so automatic for me to do? Was this tear of mine even real? Or it was just another ploy so I can surprise you all with an elaborate prank? What about my personality? Am I really a playful teen or was that just another mask my father taught me to don? I don't know. The thing is, Hakuba."

"_I don't even know who I _fucking _am."_

As Aoko, along with their class president, brought the sobbing Kaito to the appointed room, Saguru stared at the tabletop with furrowed eyebrows. The atmosphere around had turned sour. Nobody was cracking a joke or even talking anymore. The detective spared a glance toward the darkened stairs of the two story inn—where the room was located, a place for them to rest for today—before his sight surreptitiously went to the trio of Kaito's usual playmate. They looked hesitant, guilt was prominent on their pale complexion. It was obvious they want to follow them upstairs as well, to make sure that their friend was okay. They decided not to when the president was back but Aoko didn't. Kuroba was still crying, he said. This wasn't a good time for them to apologize for their actions, he said. The tomboy girl will definitely smack them with a mop if they disturb Kaito's rest, he said. Saguru turned his attention back to the wooden table after the impromptu report, wincing a bit.

That…that didn't go according to plan.

He knew about this. Kind of. He could guess what will happen when he saw the Trio snickering at the beginning of the party, glancing towards Kaito's direction with a wicked grin. When Aoko stole most of the magician's attention with their daily fighting, they immediately traded his milk with alcohol. It was just a prank. A bit illegal as they were still underage, but a harmless prank anyway. So, Saguru ignored them. Besides, if he was lucky, Kaito will get drunk and accidentally spilled a big secret he wished to record; he needed evidence to prove that the mischievous teen is KID, after all. Yet the simple strategy backfired almost spectacularly. Everything spiraled out of control when their ever so strong, confident prankster broke down like fragile china. Bawling his eyes out and forgoing his ever-present 'Poker Face' in the process. They weren't ready for that. Heck, the person himself wasn't ready for that.

To think Kaito is not as almighty as they thought he was. That he was just a broken kid with a broken soul.

Yes, Saguru mussed. The muffled cry of a lonely child echoed and his heart _clenched—_

He didn't think the world will _ever_ be ready.


End file.
